weyafandomcom-20200214-history
Mallea
Mallea (or Mal for short) is a bookshop owner in one of the nearby towns that the player can choose to start in. She seems to be of an unknown race, but is actually human. Physical Description Mallea is a humanoid creature that looks like a combination of a human and a kangaroo. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown tufts of hair on her shoulders, along with freckles along her arms. She wears a green shirt and darker green skirt. Story Mallea is a bitter, unhappy, kangaroo woman who insists that she is not a Demon, and is definitely not a Thrall. If the player continues to push her about it in dialog, she will yell "I was human once!" The conversation will immediately end and the player will have to leave and wait 24 hours to reinitiate conversation. Mallea's backstory is mostly a mystery, and her bitter nature toward the player makes it hard to determine where she came from. She never mentions a birthplace, a home, or any other details about her past. The most the player will ever gleen from her is that she was once human and that she was once a spellcaster and adventurer, and that she is able to craft her own transformative potions: some temporary, some permanent. Mallea also insists that she is not a person to be messed with, and will often end conversations with a threat if you pry into uncomfortable details. She will never go beyond threatening you, however, as long as you don't insult her too much. Social Impact Some unnamed NPCs of the village do not like her and refer to her as a demon. Some are more uncertain. Named NPCs in the town have a more sympathetic description of her, but still know nothing in general. Interaction You can purchase and sell books to her. You can also sell potions to her at any time, but this is unmentioned in dialog. All potions sold to her disappear and cannot be rebought. You can buy potions from her which will permanently transform you. All of her potions are 'unknown'. The most expensive potion she sells will turn you entirely into a creature that looks like one from her non-existent race. Extra Interaction With a high enough speech skill, you can insult her and drive her to battle with you. If you choose this path, however, you will have no choice but to kill her or never return to the bookstore she owns. With a higher speech skill, you can give her compliments, which will soften her up to you. Eventually, she will stop ending conversation tree with threats and actually divulge details about herself. If you get her to divulge details about her potion brewing, she will sell you potions under the counter, but will warn you that she is unaware of the permanence of the potions. The effects of all potions she sells are permanent. You can also get her drunk by using various alchoholic beverages on her. This can have consequences both negative and positive to dialog with her, as she will randomly go between giving you details about her life and threatening you. This has no effect on your ability to purchase potions from her, and dialog trees leading to this will always end with threats. Trivia "Mallea" is a play on the word 'malleable'. "Mal" is also spanish for "bad". If you sell her a transformation potion that reverts a transformation, then leave and come back, she will be human. This will only happen once though, and when you leave and come back again, she will be back to her normal form. When asked, she will say "I was human twice... but I don't think I'd care for a third time." Category:Characters